Húlí xiānzǐ
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Long ago in a far away land there lived a man. He was your typical clansmen. However one day he finds a fox fairy lying on his land. He takes the young girl and nurses her back to health. Now he wants something in return. What is it that he wants and what will our young fox fairy do. Based a tad bit off The Fox Lover film. FemNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again you guys. I decided to work on another fanfic just for the fun of it. Now this fanfic is some what based off the The Fox Lover. If you haven't watched the movie then go watch it. Anyways hope you enjoy and review, fav, and follow. **

**Daislen: "Finally another decent story that bides well with my ancestory.**

**Magix: "Huh? What are you talking about?"**

**Daislen: "Oh nothing. You'll find out sooner or later."**

**Daislen walks away and dissapears in a blur.**

**Magix: "There's even things I don't know about my own characters."**

**Long ago in a far away land there lived a man. He was your typical clansmen. However one day he finds a fox fairy lying on his land. He takes the young girl and nurses her back to health. Now he wants something in return. What is it that he wants and what will our young fox fairy do. Based a tad bit off The Fox Lover . I also don't own the picture. I will use this only temporarily. I don't own Naruto **

**(.*Line Break.*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold (Screaming)<strong>

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Edited September 17, 2014_

**(.*Line Break.*)**

* * *

><p>Long ago in a far away land there were very particular things. These particular things were also very abnormal but the human beings here paid no heed. For this the 2 never got in any disputes or anything with violence involved. Now if someone were to ask what were these particular things to a person that was native to the land there response would be simple: beings from fairy tails or in some cases fairy tail creatures. Yes these particular things were none other than fantasy like creatures or fantisia's( as called by the people). Most of the fantisia's and humans got along quite well but there were some fantisia's that didn't get along with the humans. 1 of these fantisia's in particular we're the fox spirits. Before you come to conclusions or anything the reason why the fox spirits and humans weren't in good terms was because the fox spirits never even bother talking with the humans because of this the humans never found out if they were in actual good terms with the fox spirits so they didn't bother. Now that this has been settled we can now move on back to the story.<p>

**(.*Line Break.*)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(In 1 of the lands)<em>**

It was raining and pouring hard. To some this was considered a miracle due to the drought there land was facing. To others it was not. In a mansion there was a individual who considered this as the latter. Why you may ask let's just say he wasn't the very brightest of people. For 1 he was in his late 20's going on to his early 30's. Where he lived this was considered to be very misfortunate. However he paid no mind to this. He had way to much money and rarely even used it. Also not to mention he was socially awkward. All in all he was a very sour person. At the moment he was drinking tea and thinking calmly to himself. This went on for quite a while until a servant came to deliver him some news. To say he was annoyed was not even close to how he was really feeling right now."What is it!?"

"My Lord there has been a claim that there is someone in your land."

"Hmm, I'll go investigate. Now is there anything else that I need to be informed about?"

"No my lord."

"Then you may leave."

The servant bowed and walked out the room. He waited for some minutes. Finally he got up and grabbed a higasa. He walked down the mansion until he reached the front gates of the mansion. He signaled to the guard that he was leaving and not to let anyone in until he returned. The guard opened the gates and walked out the mansion. After he had done so he was now out in the open of the land he had inherited from his family.

* * *

><p><strong>(.*Line Break.*)<strong>

He walked for quite a while until he he stopped and noticed golden strand of hair. He picked them up and continued walking onwards to see if he could find anymore golden strands which would may lead him to his intruder. Surprisingly he was proven correct when found even more golden strands of hair. He continued on the path with golden strand and walked on. Finally what seemed like ages he was on the rocky side of his land. As he got even more inside of the the rocky parts of his land the golden strands of hair suddenly vanished. 'Hmm... if I'm correct then my intruder might be close by.' And indeed he was proven correct when he could finally see a bit of blonde hair from a far. He walked up to the figure that was the owner of the blonde hair but came to an abrupt stop. What he saw now right in front of him made him gasp in awe. There in front of him was a young girl of 15 or 16 with light tan skin and flawless golden blonde hair. She was also wearing a royal blue kimono which even made her beauty even more pronounced. He had never seen such beauty in any woman he ever encountered. However this wasn't the thing that surprised him. What had surprised him. No the thing that had surprised him was the white fox eats that she sported on top of her head and the white fox tail that was attached to her rump. Her hair was also in a very unitive hair style he had ever seen. Now he was certain that she was not defiantly normal. He had only heard of this in stories that his mother had told him when he had been just a mere boy. _'She's a Fox Fairy.'_ He gazed in awe until he noticed she was breathing unsteadily. He brought a hand up to her forehead and gasped as he felt as she was burning. Without giving a thought he bent down and picked her up into his arms and walked back the path he had come from. He carried her all the way until they reached the mansion. Once there he handed her to 1 of his many servants And walked back into his room. He stayed inside his room and thought to himself in silence. This went on for a few hours until 1 of the servants came inside his room and told him the news. "My Lord, the young lady is awake. You may now go and talk to her."

"Very well. You may take your leave."

He got up and walked into the room the where the young fox fairy was being held in. Once upon entering the room she was staying in he turned around an was face to face with the most large beautiful cerulean eyes he had ever gazed upon. _'She's even more beautiful when she's awake.' _At that exact moment he chose to speak. "I see your awake." The girl looked strangely at him. He took this as a sign to continue. "Do you know who I am?" The girl kept staring at him until she opened her a tiny bit to form an 'o'. Her response was "No I do not. Should I know?" He state at her and blinked his eyes once. "Yes I think you should know. After all I am the person that saved you." She gazed down at the floor and stayed quite for a few seconds. "I thank you for your hospitality. I would like to know the name of my rescuer." he just stared into those round big beautiful cerulean eyes until he was caped from his daze. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you own me something in return." She gasped silently and looked shocked."Fine. Name your prize and I shall give it to you.' He just stared at her. "I want your hand in matrimony."

* * *

><p><strong>(.*Line Break.*)<strong>

**So my lovelies this was the 1'st chapter of this fanfic. I will upload this at the same time as new beginnings. If you didn't like new beginnings that much then maybe this fanfic is for you. Oh yes if you want to know how the fanfic will be like watch the fox lover. This fanfic will only be based off it a bit. **

**Daislen: "Well looks like another eventual chapter has finally ended. So which fanfic will you update more?"**

**Magix: "I haven't decided yet."**

**Dasilen: "Oh. Well that's to bad."**

**Magix: "Anyways review,fav,and follow."**

**Magix out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone. I bet you guys that you thought I was dead. Well guess what peeps I'm not DEAD! I was to loud there wasn't I. Gosh I really got to stop screaming. Heh heh anyways I am very sorry for not updating this story and New Beginnings. I truly am but do not worry for I the powerful Magix will update several chapters in the next update. Any ways meh onwards to the story**

**Shout out to:**

**Kawaihana**

**Xzanyo**

**guest**

* * *

><p><strong>*! LIne Break!*<strong>

**Magix: "Haven't you got the feeling when your watching a youtube amv video and you suddenly think about one of your shipments. How about when it's Only You by Ellie Goulding and you Imagine any thing with your OTP. For example when I was listening to this song I suddenly had this vivid scenario about Naruko running away from Sasuke only to be caught by him and as punishment he hurts her. And even though he still hurts her she can't help but still be in love with him. I don't know you guys but I just suddenly imagine this is that normal?...Wait...isn't that basically New Beginnings. I don't even know any more!"**

**Daislen: "Wow I didn't really think you thought up these scenarios about the previous Emperor and his predecessor." **

**Magix: "No I don't really think about them in this way! It just came up to me when I was watching this amv!"**

**Daislen: "Then you must have a very vivid imagination. Any ways here's the story and enjoy. Review, Fav, and Follow."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold (Screaming)<strong>

_Italics (thoughts)_

Regular (Talking or text)

_Last edited October 27, 2014_

***!Line Break!***

* * *

><p>As I had just said these words her eyes had widened in shock. She kept looking at me like this for what felt like a long time but was in actuality a few seconds. She finally closed her mouth and gulped quitely. Finally she regained herself and opened her a bit. However what came out some what surprised me a little.<p>

"Par-pardon?"

This caused me to become irritated a bit but I guess I would have reacted the same if I were in her position.

"I said that if I could have your hand in marriage. From what I heard fantisia's don't go back on their word."

Her mesmerising cerulean eyes then looked at my own onyx eyes. Their were filled with mostly with confusion but also a bit of fear. She kept staring at me like this which was now making feel somewhat uncomfortable. This went on for a while until I got up the courage and broke our state of awkwardness by softly coughing.

"I will give you 15 hours to give me your answer. I shall now take my leave."

Slowly he got up. But before he left he gently grabbed the young fantasia's hand and gave it a soft but quick kiss. He smiled at her and quickly left the room. She didn't believe what had just happened.

'Why would a human do such a thing like that. Especially to someone as me. Why would that human be interested in me? What does he want from me?'

As she was asking herself these things to herself she couldn't but wonder the type of relationship her kind had with the humans. Last time she checked they didn't really have a very stable kind of relationship with each other due to how the humans and kitsune's didn't really interact with each other.

'Hmm... maybe something's wrong with him? Or probably he's desperate for a soul mate. He does look and smell like he hasn't still imprinted on someone? But I wonder, why a fantasia? Probably he thinks I'm still a young one. Well if he does then he is right, after all I am just 150 moons. I'm still considered a baby in fantasia's terms. But should I come to terms with this offer. I could say no but then that would be rude of me, he did save me after all. Hmm... what to do? What to do?'

As she was thinking about this to herself someone else was also pondering himself about what he just recently had done.

'What in hell's name have I done. Why did I ask her that. What if she thinks wrong about me. Hell why did I even ask her that. She look's she's 16, even though she might be older in fantasian terms. Nether the less wouldn't she be considered a baby. God I feel like a pedophile. Why did I do that?'

As the young man was thinking about this to himself he couldn't help but blush as another thought quickly came up to him

'What if she say's yes. I don't even know what to do to a women, less to a fantasian.'

Sasuke kept thinking to himself about this but couldn't help but admit something to himself.

'Yet it felt right to ask her this. It fells like I've known her from somewhere. Like from a long time ago.'

For just a brief moment he was about to agree with this to himself but quickly dismissed the idea with a few nods of his head.

'Ridicules. There no such thing as recarnation. That's all just fake blasphemy.'

The young man continued to walk on and proceeded yo find something to occupy himself with.

* * *

><p><strong>*!Line Break!*<strong>

Her time was almost up. She sighed and glanced around the room. Naru couldn't help but she still hadn't come up with a decision. She had already weighed the pro's and con's about this offer. There were just to much issues with this whole situation. What would happen if she said yes? What would happen if she said no? Too many things to consider about this. She gripped her hair in frustration as she was still deciding.

'Oh what to do? What to do?'

* * *

><p><strong>*!Line Break!*<strong>

He sighed In frustration. Her time was almost up. The agony. Sasuke then stared at the nothingness as he was now deep in thought of what was to come. He remained like this for the next hour and half. Finally he had come up with his decisions. He nodded to himself in contempt. Quickly he ordered a servant to go fetch some tea in mock celebration of his win. Now he was slowly drinking his tea and was finally relaxed. After a few sips of his tea he looked up at the clock that hung over in his private room where he would work most of the time.

'She has another good 3 hours to come up with a answer. Hope she 's already have one for her sake. For time does indeed go fast here.'

He sighed and proceeded back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>*!Line Break!*<strong>

'I'll accept his offer. What do I have to lose!'

* * *

><p><strong>*!Line break!*<strong>

Her time was up and he was now headed to the room she was occupying to get his answer. Sasuke was now at the door and had stopped. Slowly he opened the door to the room. He expected to see her in a some type of pose of frustration but was shocked to see her sitting down quietly with a smile on her face.

"I see that you have finally come for your answer."

"Yes I have. And now what is your response to my proposition."

The room suddenly became quiet. It bothered him but what would he expect. This was practically normal in this type of situation. However he was in shock for what he had just heard the young women had just said.

"I accept."

"We-well then. Now that this matter is settled-"

but before he could say anything else age softly said something.

"My name is Naru."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! I'm finally done! This just makes my day. You guys I am just happy. I finally completed this chapter. I feel so happy. Any ways hope you like this chapter and follow me on Instagram and tumblr. Watch me on Da. And have a good day. Oh yeah also I have this role play thing that I am about to start soon. If you guys want to be a part of this just go to my insta gram and read my recent post. This will be open till the end of the month. So sign away kiddies for at the end of the month I will pick four eligible users to be part of my role play. Anyways did you guys read the last chapter of Naruto? I did and I guess I was kind of happy for this however you guys know I can't stand SasuSaku and NaruHina but I guess life is like this. Sometimes you can't have everything you want. Sigh oh well. Important news I will edit the chapters for New Beginnings So look toward that. I will also be updating my stories more since I'm almost close to my Thanksgiving break. Follow, Fav, and review!<strong>

**Questions: Have any of you guys gotten Assassin's Creed Unity or Rouge yet? If you have we're you content or disappointed with these new games?**

**Do any of you guys want to be beta?**

**Any of you want to do a art trade?**

**Were you happy with how Naruto ended?**

**Song I was listening to while writing this chapter: Flume - The Greatest View (Assassin's Creed Unity TV Spot Song).**

**Daislen: "So remember kiddies Magix is looking for users to be part of her role play. Head on to Instagram and comment if you want to be part of this. At the end of the month we will pick the 4 most eligible users to be part of this.**

**Users we need**

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Have a nice day!"**

**Magix Out!**


End file.
